


Dirty Secret

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Kain | Nikaido (High & Low)/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Dirty Secret

今天是土田哲也升職為部長的日子。  
下班前在社內正式宣佈過這個消息，下班之後下屬和同期的同事就鬧著要去慶祝，匆匆忙忙找了一家在池袋的馬肉專門店聚餐，吃飽喝足之後有人提議一起去附近的歌舞伎町逛兩圈消消食。  
女同事在晚飯時還能控制酒精攝取量，男同事早就已經超過微醺的程度。土田的領帶和紐扣因為酒精引起的燥熱而解開，倒還不至於像同期的同事那樣把領帶系在額頭上的程度。  
趁著大家沒反應過來，女同事們領頭就進了一家海報看起來閃閃發亮的牛郎店。  
「部長，你也點一個吧！」男同事也鬧了起來，把有著店內牛郎藝術照的電子名冊遞了過去。牛郎們都是年輕的男孩子，化著比女同事還要濃豔的妝容，髮型迎合愛逛歌舞伎町的客人的審美，擺著45度角上目遣的腮痛姿勢。  
土田笑了起來。他不懂女孩子為什麼會喜歡這樣的男人，難道說這樣更能撩起母性本能，還是因為自己年紀也越來越大了的緣故。  
「沒有成熟一點的嘛⋯⋯」土田興趣缺缺地小聲抱怨，抬起頭嘆了口氣。本來想說大家挑著就好，意外地在視線中發現了一名稱得上符合他審美的男子。  
男子全黑的襯衫束在筆直的西褲裏，脖子上白色的長圍巾垂在兩襟。頭髮油光水滑地服貼著，襯托出眉眼間的俐落。  
土田伸出手指指向那個男子，告訴店員他要指名那個人。  
「抱歉客人，那位⋯⋯」  
「麻煩你叫他過來。」土田把名冊遞回店員手裏，表示他已經下定了決心。  
「抱歉，那位是⋯⋯」  
「不是這裏的人嗎？」  
「是的，不過⋯⋯」  
「那麻煩您把他請過來？」  
「怎麼了？」男子應該是注意到了這邊的情況，快步過來詢問店員情況。走近之後土田才注意到男子的雙腿在西褲的包裹下顯得修長筆直，身高頎長但不瘦弱，恰好的肩寬和有一定厚度的胸背肌肉撐起的絲質襯衫勾勒出若隱若現的肌肉線條。  
「這位客人堅持要指名您⋯⋯」黑衣男子循著店員指向，看到在略為昏暗的燈光中的土田，圓潤的雙眼正定定看向他，臉頰因為酒精的緣故透著紅潤，柔和了高挺的鼻子和薄唇營造出的疏離感，精緻的五官在酒意中散發著不符合年齡的可愛模樣。  
「沒事，你去下單吧。」男子坐到土田身邊，把指名的牛郎帶來的酒倒上一杯放在土田手裏，「我叫二階堂。」  
「好奇怪的源氏名，」土田接過杯子啜了一小口，「不應該是更拉風一點、夢幻一點的？」  
「那，你覺得怎樣的源氏名配我？」二階堂翹起一條長腿，往土田的方向搭過去，腳尖垂在土田的邊上，有意無意晃動的時候會掃過土田的小腿肚。  
「唔⋯⋯二階堂？」土田說完咯咯笑了起來，輕快的語調很難讓人不喜愛。  
「那這位漂亮的先生叫什麼名字？」  
「哲也，」女下屬生怕土田不肯講似的搶白，「哲也san今天榮升部長大人喔。」  
「喔，部長先生真是年輕有為。」二階堂舉起杯子輕碰土田手上的酒杯，「敬哲也一杯。」  
「謝謝。」土田仰頭將杯中琥珀色的液體一飲而盡。他的酒量並沒有特別差，但方才在馬肉店喝了不少配餐的紅酒，混合起來還是讓他有點搖頭晃腦的感覺。  
「拿條熱毛巾過來。」二階堂伸手，很快冒著熱氣的毛巾就遞進了他手裏。二階堂把毛巾攤開稍稍晃動降溫，然後伸手摘下土田臉上的眼鏡，收進自己的襯衫口袋。他用熱毛巾摀住土田的眼睛，很快就聽到土田無意識發出的嘆喟。  
「我、我自己來就好。」一個大男人幫另一個大男人熱毛巾敷臉，看起來也不會是什麼賞心悅目的畫面。土田索性把毛巾蓋住全臉，臉頰熱乎的感覺也不知道是來自自己還是毛巾的溫度。  
「我可以送你一件東西嗎？」二階堂湊在土田耳邊問。  
「欸？」  
「當作是升職的賀禮。」二階堂笑得一臉真摯，很快就打消了土田的疑慮。  
畢竟，醉酒的人也思考不了多少疑慮。  
「可以嗎？」  
「小小心意而已，不是什麼貴重的東西。」

二階堂拉著土田的手，帶著他繞過在昏暗中容易撞上的包廂位置。店面後方有一間藏在陰影中的獨立包間，盡頭是一條螺旋的鏤空鐵梯。二階堂以土田走不穩危險為由讓土田走在前面，他在低一階的位置扶著土田的腰背的姿勢跟在後面。  
樓梯的盡頭是一扇厚重的木門。土田推門進去，看到門邊巨大的木桌和深處的一張大床。  
「這是⋯⋯」  
「我的辦公室。」二階堂淡淡回應，手在身後將門鎖扣緊。  
「要送的東西，我在樓下等你拿過來可以嗎？」土田這才覺得有點不對勁，但二階堂站在門前堵住了他的去路。  
「二階堂⋯⋯san？」  
二階堂邁了兩步，抱著土田的腰將人提起就往床上帶。土田還沒來得及呼出的驚叫被甩在床上後跌進二階堂耳裏，二階堂僅僅是歪了歪嘴角，像是對土田的反應感到滿意，然後迅速將自己擠進土田腿間。  
「二⋯⋯」二階堂俯下身去壓制想要撐起上半身的土田，銜住他準備出言拒絕的雙唇。二階堂的舌尖柔軟又靈活，趁著土田喘息的空隙滑了進去。吮吸和攪動的聲音讓土田的臉頰燒了起來，他推拒的雙手被抓住固定在頭頂。  
二階堂壓下腰磨蹭土田，滿意地看到對方輕輕顫抖。  
「我會讓你喜歡這份禮物的。」二階堂轉而關照土田的耳垂，輕咬和扯動交替使用，雙唇貼在耳後薄薄的皮膚上，舌尖順著線條划向鎖骨。  
「癢⋯⋯」土田小聲嘆道。二階堂解開他的襯衫，對還算明顯的肌肉輪廓感到驚喜。他鬆開土田的雙手，轉而揉捏乳首，又去輕掐微微隆起的胸肌。土田咬住下唇才終於忍住輕呼，被這樣對待三十多年來還是第一次。  
上了一天班的男人總是會有汗臭味混著身體油脂的味道，土田卻不一樣。大概因為整天都待在辦公室吹空調的緣故，土田身上是幾乎散盡的零星香水的味道，和淡淡咖啡的氣味。晚餐和酒精的味道在剝掉襯衫之後終於放過二階堂的嗅覺，卻讓身下的人更秀色可餐。  
感覺到土田的手不自覺地撫在自己腦後，二階堂滿意地笑了起來。短促的鼻息打在濕潤的乳首上微涼，土田忍不住往前挺了挺胸尋找熱源。  
看得出來他已經醉得失去了理智。最初被同為男性的二階堂壓倒在床上的詫異過後只有舒服的悸動讓土田隨著欲浪浮沈，他想要更多挑逗的接觸讓升騰的慾望得以緩解，於是土田開始不自覺地扭動腰肢，微微勃起的地方蹭過二階堂的腿根。  
「不要急。」  
二階堂的興致也被調動起來，但他更希望能夠好好飽餐一頓而不是匆匆忙忙地結束。他拉下了土田西褲的鏈子，隔著黑色的四角內褲揉著土田的敏感處，那東西在束縛中掙扎著雄起，被二階堂解救了出來。土田已經滲出前液，被二階堂的撫弄攪亂了呼吸的節奏。他無意識地往對方手上挺腰，想要更多。但二階堂壞心眼地吊著他的癮，焦急難耐。  
「二階堂⋯⋯」土田輕喚對方名字，對方的手又動了動，像是要土田再次催促才肯再度動作。土田不知道要怎麼辦，只好用濕潤的雙眼去盯住對方。  
「求我。」二階堂又開始緩慢擼動，那動作比起要挑起情慾更像是在懲罰土田。半口氣吊在半空的感覺實在糟糕，急需緩解的不滿讓土田頭皮發麻。他用腰身去渴求，卻被二階堂躲開了送過來的力度，輕柔得快要感受不出來的隔靴搔癢讓土田想要尖叫。  
「求我操你。」  
「求求你⋯⋯」土田說不出接下來的話。他像被逼急了一樣，臉憋得通紅。二階堂不放手，也不打算就這樣饒過他，非等土田把話說出來不可。  
「我能慢慢等，」二階堂揉弄漲起來的球，惹得土田大腿內側的肌肉一陣收緊，「你可以忍多久？」  
「二階、堂⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」  
「說『求你操我』。」二階堂從會陰輕撫向後則，手上的前液蹭得到處都是。土田已經控制不住地淺淺喘起來，身體因為過於期待和羞恥不住顫抖。他認命般閉上眼用手肘遮住半張臉，在咬緊的牙縫裏擠出讓人終於滿意的話語。  
「求⋯⋯你⋯⋯操我、啊！」他幾乎瞬間就被溫熱的口腔包裹住，二階堂幾乎是在挑戰他的極限一般舔弄吮吸，期盼過久引發的爆發來得迅猛，一下子腥羶的味道就在二階堂嘴裏炸開。  
他把那些東西吐在手裏，然後伸向土田的後方，兩指並用開始往裏擠。  
「嗚、等！」土田這才反應過來剛才哀求的話語裏包裹的意義。他剛釋放過，身體既敏感又無力，彷彿俎上肉任人擺布。二階堂的動作並不溫柔，他拉著土田的腳踝把蜷縮的人拉到自己正下方，借著體型和位置的優勢將人壓制住，手上的動作一刻也沒有停止。  
土田的醉意在慌亂中清醒了一點。他掙扎著蹬著腿，一邊喊著不要了一邊去躲閃按壓在線體上讓他顫抖不已的手指。二階堂毫不留情搔刮他的內部，手帶著意識長驅直入，然後曲起、張開，又轉動。  
喘息的空間來自於二階堂停下來解褲頭和拉鏈的瞬間。他衣冠整齊地俯身向土田，只有一個淫靡的出口昭示著他們正在做的事。土田早就不著寸縷，只有一雙襪子襯出此情此景的荒唐。  
被二階堂鑿進床墊一般，土田伸手抓住對方的衣襟撕扯。二階堂慢了下來，抬起身脫下西服和襯衫一併丟在床邊。  
「褲子⋯⋯」  
「怎麼？」二階堂的褲子還掛在臀上，宛如被侵犯而不是歡愛的情境讓土田相當在意。  
「還能想這些證明喂得你不夠。」二階堂把土田的腿架在肩上，用凌駕在上的姿勢整個人壓向土田，他的陰莖帶著電一樣深入土田內部。土田開始無意識地呻吟，聲音越來越大。  
二階堂的進攻相當猛烈。一開始還略顯猶豫，在找到合適的姿勢蹭擦土田的腺體之後，二階堂便精準地攻向那處。他就像在狩獵的猛獸，每次出擊都相當致命。土田的快感已經堆積到一定程度，前方硬得發疼又缺乏照顧，孤單地在空氣中顫動。他想要伸手去撫慰自己，一下被二階堂扣住雙手按在頭側，重心隨著二階堂的姿勢前移，土田的腿被折在胸前。  
「嗚別、別⋯⋯」土田忍不住求饒，眼中的淚水不知道是否過於強烈的快感帶來的。  
二階堂把土田翻了個身，那帶著弧度的性器就在內部劃動，一點都不給土田留有餘地又開始抽動。  
「啊啊、嗯嗯嗯——」要不是二階堂抓著土田的腰拉向自己，土田整個人就軟倒在床墊中化作一灘水。前端在撞擊中擦過絲滑的床單，土田開始不可控制地抖動起來。  
「還不行。」二階堂分出一隻手捏住他前端，無意外地引來土田哭泣的聲音。他胡言亂語地邊求饒邊呻吟，身體卻追著二階堂的刺激靠過去，又哭又鬧似的惹得二階堂忍不住在瀕臨高潮的焦躁中想要笑起來。土田的身體開始收緊，二階堂終於放開手，被擠壓著把弦上的箭全數發射。  
土田不知道自己究竟是高潮還是失禁了。這種感受是他從來沒有過的，二階堂射在他體內的羞恥都沒讓他作出任何反抗，前端在射精過後居然還遲遲未軟下來。二階堂趴在他背上喘了一會，才側過身仰躺在土田身邊。  
「是不是⋯⋯」土田的嗓音完全啞了，帶著哭腔，「壞掉了⋯⋯」  
二階堂慵懶地向土田的下身看了一眼，又瞄了瞄對方眼下一片通紅的臉，違背了他一貫作風溫柔地把人摟進懷裏。  
「過陣就會下去，」他安慰道，「正常現象。」  
初次做愛的對象就像拆盲盒一樣，不知道對方帶來的是驚喜、平平無奇還是驚嚇。而二階堂總會保證自己是超值的那一個。  
土田看向二階堂，心裏產生一股無法名狀的依賴感。與男人的交媾是第一次，獲得如此刺激過度的快感更是前所未有。事後二階堂撫摸他的背，還能給他帶來餘韻的輕顫。  
「別睡著了，」二階堂吻了一下土田的唇，「等下要幫你好好清理。」  
而等著土田的，卻是另一回無法承受的快感風暴。

「土田部長究竟去哪裏了啊？這也太久了吧。」


End file.
